Together Again
by geekyginger
Summary: What if Lucy had never gone to Tenrou Island because she was pregnant with Natsu's child? What would happen 7 years later when they reunite?
1. Prologue

Together Again

Prologue

"Cana, I'm sorry but as much as I want to go with you to Tenrou Island, I can't" Lucy said with much regret to her friend."

"Why not?" Cana said with much confusion.

"Well…" Lucy began to say when a certain salmon haired mage interrupted them.

"Because, Lucy is pregnant Cana. You of all people should know that." Lucy turned towards her husband and tried to calm him down but it didn't work. There had already been a full out fight between everyone. The master was finally able to make them stop and said, "Listen brats, we leave tomorrow so it is best to get as much rest as you can tonight."

Natsu turned to Lucy and said, "Are you sure you'll be okay."

"Of course I will. The baby isn't due for another month or two and you'll probably be gone for a couple of weeks, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll come back to you" Natsu said while holding Lucy.

Little did any of them know though that Lucy wouln't see him for another seven years.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blond mage looked over at her seven year old daughter. Her daughter had blond hair with salmon highlights which made it look like she dyed it, brown eyes, and her father's carefree smile. They were on the train going back to Magnolia after finishing a job.

"Mom, can you just tell me something and get it over with." The young girl had said while avoiding eye contact with her mom.

"I don't know what to tell you Amber…"

"Well, why don't you start by lecturing me about destroying a couple of houses?" This was Amber's first battle job that her mom allowed her to go on so she was a bit excited. But now she felt bad because as a result of her destruction, they didn't get paid as much.

"Let me tell you something that I heard when I first joined the guild. 'If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the council intimidate you! Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!'" She looked over at her daughter to not see a sad face anymore but a concerned one. That is when she started to feel teardrops fall down her cheeks. She tried her best to hold it in but she couldn't. She didn't want to cry like this in front of Amber.

"Mom, I think I'm going to sleep now." That seemed like to Amber the most reasonable thing to do at this time.

"Of course sweetie, I'll wake you up when we get there." The tears still continued to fall down her cheeks. 'I know they'll be back but it's been seven years already' she thought. She then looked out the window and said softly "Natsu"

-Meanwhile, At the Guild-

"Stop!" yelled Macao.

"You guys will never be above us, as long as you live!" said someone from Twilight Ogre. That was when someone kicked him to the other side of the room. When everyone from Fairy Tail saw who it was, they were shocked. The other four Twilight Ogre guys turned to fight the mysterious people. That's when an ice mage froze one, an iron fist hit another, a sword slashed the third one, and a giant fist squashed the last.

Through all the dust, they saw a very similar smile. And for the first time in seven years, Romeo smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucy, Lucy wake up." The blond mage woke up to find Loke there and Amber gone. She shot up and quickly said, "Where's Amber?"

"Outside with Virgo and is waiting for you. It seems that you fell asleep."

"Yeah, thanks Loke, you can go back now."

"Of course." And with that he disappeared. Loke had been a big help to her these past seven years, in fact, all the spirits have. They have helped Amber and Lucy train and became close friends with Amber along the way.

As Lucy stepped off the train, she found Amber sitting on the bench talking to Virgo. Once she saw her mom, her face lit up and ran towards Lucy. "Come on mom; let's go back to the guild."

"I'm coming," Lucy said while laughing. 'She has so much energy, just like her father.' Lucy thought while her smile started to weaken a bit. She turned to Virgo and before she could speak, Virgo said, "Punishment Princess?"

"Why do you always say that when you see me?" Lucy yelled.

"Just making sure." Virgo calmly replied.

"Thanks just go back to the spirit world please."

"Of course Princess." And she then disappeared just like Loke had.

"Now Amber, why don't we…" Lucy started to say turning towards Amber but didn't find her there. "Not again!" She yelled and started to race towards the guild.

-A few minutes later, Outside of Fairy Tail-

Amber began to run up to the guild. For some reason, she always found it fun to run from her mother like this. She was about to open the door when she heard a lot more commotion than usual inside the building. She slowly opened the door expecting to find Twilight Ogre but instead found a lot of people with the same mark as she had.

Amber ran up to Master Macao and yelled, "Hide me!" All those who knew Amber knew what kind of "game" she was playing. But to all those who just got there thought she was in serious danger. Natsu had heard her and went up saying, "Who are you hiding from?"

Amber looked at this pink haired mage with real caution and replied, "A very powerful mage." And that was true. During the past seven years, Lucy had become the strongest celestial wizard that every lived. She was now able to summon eight spirits in a battle and was still able to fight.

Natsu looked off into the distance and yelled, "I'm all fired up!" The fire surrounding him had surprised Amber because she had never seen anything like that. 'So this is Salamander, my father.' That is when everyone fell silent. They could feel someone coming, a power that they have felt before yet, it was more powerful.

Once Natsu saw the figure, he flew towards the door ready to punch the person trying to hurt the young girl. He heard two words before he flew to the other side of the room. "Lucy kick." Those may have been just two simple words yet, those words caused shock to all those who heard it, all except Amber.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy began to walk up to the guild out of breath. Amber always does this and at first, Lucy found it cute but now it's just plain annoying. Lucy went up to the door and heard the same silence she's heard for seven years now. 'I guess they didn't find anything at the Island,' thought Lucy. As soon as she opened the door, a person came flying at her. She automatically responded by doing her famous Lucy Kick and sent the person across the room.

She then paused for a moment and looked around. Her eyes fell in contact with faces she never thought she would see again. "You guys," she whispered and ran to Levy first.

"Lu-chan" Levy said while hugging Lucy. "I missed you so much Levy-chan." Lucy said while her voice was quavering. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and found Happy there. He quickly hugged her and then basically everyone joined into the hug. Lucy found someone missing and said, "Where's Natsu?"

'Please don't tell me he's dead.' That thought destroyed Lucy and she would not accept it. Everyone then pointed towards the person that she kicked across the room. Lucy went over to Natsu and began to help him up. Once he got up, she immediately jumped into his arms. "I thought you would never be back." She whispered into his ear. He pulled her closer and responded, "I told you I would be back, didn't I?"

At that moment, both Lucy and Natsu forgot about the world around them. To Lucy, it didn't feel like they were apart for seven years. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to find Amber standing there. "Wait a minute," Natsu yelled out scaring everyone, "You said Lucy was after you. What's going on here?"

Lucy moved herself to where she was behind Amber. "This is Amber Luna Dragneel, our daughter." Everyone looked anticipation to see how he would react. Natsu was in shock, not over the fact that he had a daughter but that he missed the first seven years of her life. That is when Natsu began to cry. He felt a hand touch him and found Amber there. "Don't worry dad, I'm here for you." After she said that, Natsu wiped off his tears and then raised Amber onto his shoulders. "I have a daughter!" he yelled.

Gildarts came up behind him and said, "First I have Cana and now you have Amber. You really are grown up."

"That's what it is to be a man!" Elfman yelled.

"Let's party in celebration in the return of the Tenrou Island people." Macao said. Nobody hesitated to do exactly that. Natsu told his adventures to Lucy and vice versa. Lucy then talked to Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and all her other friends. During that time, Amber got to get to know her father more. She now saw what her mother had meant when she said Amber was a lot like him.

Wendy spoke up to Lucy and said, "I have a question. Master Hades magic almost hit me yet one of your spirits saved me. How is that possible?" Natsu jumped into the conversation and said, "Actually, I was wondering that too." Everyone looked to Lucy for her response. "Well…"

-Flashback, Seven years ago-

Lucy sat in the guild and drank her milkshake. She really wishes that she could've gone but Natsu strictly told her to stay home. Suddenly, she felt something happen to her keys. She took them off of her belt, raised them to eye level and noticed something weird. "What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy turned to find Romeo there and she said, "I somehow have Capricorn's key and Loke is back in the spirit world."

It was almost as if Virgo had heard her because she appeared at that moment. "Good afternoon Princess. Brother had sent me."

"Is everything alright?" Lucy was confused. 'Just how hurt is he?'

"He is okay, just resting." Virgo had said as if she read Lucy's mind. "The reason you have Capricorn's key is Grimoire Heart is on the island. Capricorn was a member and Loke managed to convince him to come and serve you."

Everyone was shocked about the fact the one of the top dark guilds was on Tenrou Island. "We should go and help them!" Droy yelled out. Everybody in the building agreed with him, all except Lucy. "No…" Lucy said. "They'll be okay. The strongest members of Fairy Tail are there so they should be okay. We'll stay here and hold down the fort." Lucy turned to Virgo and said, "Can you ask all the spirits to look out for them?"

"Of course Princess." Virgo said with a slight smile and disappeared.

-Present time-

"So in other words you were just worried about Natsu." Happy said, flying up to Lucy. Lucy began to blush a bit and said, "Of course I was."

"It was nice of you to look out for us Lucy; I am forever in your debt." Erza said. Erza was a person of her word so she really meant it. "It's no big deal. You guys are my family so of course I would want to protect you."

"That's a little embarrassing Luce." Natsu said.

"So Natsu?" Jet asked. "Would you like us to tell Lucy how once you woke up, you asked where she was?" Natsu jumped at Jet and said, "Don't say weird stuff like that!" That's when it turned into a full fight. Amber stared at the whole thing in shock. Master Makarov saw Amber standing there and said, "Do you find this all weird?"

"No. It's just; Fairy Tail and my parents are the best." Amber said with a huge smile. Makarov couldn't help but smile along his the small child. Fairy Tail partied all night long, and for Amber, it was the best night of her life.

_**Sorry if it wasn't that good or you were expecting better. I hope you all enjoyed it though. I will try to update more often now that school is out so I hope you will read what I put up.  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Amber woke up with a smile. 'Daddy's back and a lot of mommy's old friends. I can't wait to meet them all.' She thought while heading towards the door. They have lived at Natsu and Happy's place ever since Natsu and Lucy got married. Now they just call it 'The House' since they all live there. Amber was about to leave but the Happy scared her. "What are you doing?" Amber jumped and held her finger to her lips. "I want to go to the guild to meet everyone. I didn't really have a chance to last night." Amber said this all with a whisper because she didn't want her parents to wake up.

"I'll come with you." Happy said. Amber thought about it for a second and realized the company would be nice so she agreed to his idea. As soon as they left the house, Happy began to bring his wings out and fly. Amber stared at him in shock. She thought Lucy was joking when she said that Happy can fly. Happy saw her shocked face and said, "Are you okay?" Amber regained herself and said, "Yeah, let's continue." They had walked a while in silence then Amber finally spoke up. "So what are you?" She tried to find a way to say it as nice as possible but only found that way.

"I'm an Exceed from Edolas." That's when Amber remembered about the stories her mom told her about the alternate universe. "My daddy raised you, right?" Happy looked at the young child and smiled, "Yep. And then we met Lucy and now you're here."

"Mommy told me that you and daddy brought her to Fairy Tail. And she also told all the adventures you guys had along with Erza and Gray. I can't wait to go on a mission with all of you." Happy looked at the girl and couldn't help but feel sad for her. Suddenly they heard a yell that sounded a lot like Lucy. They turned to find Lucy and Natsu running after them. "Amber, what have I told you about running off like that?"

"But it's okay mom. Happy was with me."

"Luce, she has a point."

"Don't side with her Natsu." Amber looked at her parents and began to laugh. She heard from the master that her dad fought with basically everyone but she didn't believe it. Once they heard Amber laughing, they couldn't help but laugh as well. "Come on, let's go to the guild." And with that, they continued on their way to the guild. When they got there, Amber was amazed at the noise level compared to just two days ago. She looked around the room and even found Romeo smiling. She had never seen him smile before so this was a little weird. But she likes how there's actually life in the guild.

Amber decided she would have some strawberry cake. She went to the place where she usually got cake and noticed there was a white haired person there. 'Wait a minute, I think that's Mirajane. Didn't mom show me pictures of her?' Mira saw Amber sit down and asked, "What would you like?" Amber became a little nervous as she responded, "Umm… strawberry cake please."

Erza's ears perked up when she heard the words 'strawberry cake'. She went up to Amber and said, "You like strawberry cake?" Amber's eyes lit up and she said, "Are you kidding? It's my favorite. Do you like it too?" Erza was happy that someone else shared her love for her favorite food. "Well of course. How could anyone not love it?" Amber ate her cake while Erza got a cake and sat along with her. At the side of her eye, Amber saw a hit of salmon fly past her. She saw her dad and Gray run into Erza causing Erza to run into her cake. Amber felt the room become darker and saw Erza chase after them. Amber began to laugh as she saw Erza basically destroy the two men.

Mira thought Amber would be nervous just like Lucy was when she first saw them fight. Instead though, she was enjoying this. "Amber, is this weird to you in any way?"

Amber thought for a minute about this question and responded, "Nope. Mommy told me all about the cool stuff of this guild. She also told me all about the people here and all the weird fights they had."

"So what did your mom say about me?"

"Umm… you are a really nice person but can be really scary at times too."

"What about Erza?"

"Erza is also known as Titania. She is the strongest female in Fairy Tail."

"Gray?"

"Mom said he is a stripper but also a cool person."

Mira decided she was going to ask about one more person and she knew exactly who it would be. "What did she say about Natsu?"

"She said daddy was the one who saved her and he always saves her when she's in trouble. Mommy also told me that she loves him very much." Mirajane smiled at the young girl.

"Amber, come over here." Amber turned to find her mom calling her. "Coming." She turned back to Mirajane and said, "Thanks for the cake." And then she ran off to where her mom was. Mira smiled as Amber left and said, "She really is a sweet girl."

Makarov (sitting nearby) responded, "She is. There is something to look out for though. She seems to have great magic power as expected of a child being born from Natsu and Lucy."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We should just watch and see how things turn out." One thing is for sure though, Makarov is expects to see great things coming from Amber.

-Later at the house-

Amber ran into the house with Happy by her side. She had a fun day at the guild and found everyone that came back really funny. Natsu collapsed at the couch and said, "So Luce, have you seen your dad?" Lucy's body began stiffen as she said, "He died last month." Both Lucy and Amber remember that day very clearly.

-Around last month-

Amber looked around and saw all these people crying. She saw them bring a long box and put it in the ground. "Is that the box that grandpa is in?" Lucy looked at her daughter and responded, "Yes it is."

"Mommy, where did he go?" Lucy didn't know how to explain this to her daughter. She crouched down to Amber's height and said, "He is in a better place now. Grandpa is there with grandma and they are having a great time."

"So that means he's watching over us, right?" Lucy felt a tear go down her cheek as she responded, "Always." Amber smiled and felt the wind blow past her as if it was her grandpa saying that he'll always be there.

-Present time-

Natsu felt bad for bringing up the subject and quickly apologized. "It's okay Natsu. I feel like my father and I got closer over these seven years though." Lucy sighed and tried to shrug off her sadness. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back soon." Natsu sat there guiltily. Amber came up to him and said, "Dad, this is for you. It's from grandpa." Natsu slowly took it and opened it and pulled out the letter.

_ Dear Natsu Dragneel,_

_ I knew I probably wouldn't be able to tell you this in person seeing how I am now sick but, I am grateful. I am grateful that you were there for my daughter and I apologize for the rudeness I showed to Fairy Tail. I am glad though Lucy was able to find such a wonderful family when I wasn't there for her. I truly hope that Lucy will always have a smile on her face. Thanks to you and the guild, she was never alone. Please always be there for her as well as Amber. Amber is a truly magnificent girl as was her mom and grandma. It runs in the family for women I guess. May the three of you live a happy life as a family._

_ Jude Heartfilia_

Natsu noticed something else in the envelope. He pulled out 1,400,000J. 'He really loves Lucy and Amber. I have to try my best to protect this family. I'm all fired up.'

"Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu looked and saw both Happy and Amber with a worried expression on their faces. "Yeah, I've never been better."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show how Lucy kept on Fairy Tail's legends basically. I also really wanted to have a letter to Natsu from Jude. Please review because they really are useful for me so thanks for reading. I should post a new chapter next week and I am sorry if it wasn't that good. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Amber was beyond excited. Last week, her mother promised her that they would go train. 'Maybe daddy will teach me some cool moves,' Amber thought as she got ready for the day. She put on her favorite outfit which was a light purple blouse, a lime green skirt that went to her thighs and black leggings under that (she found that was the best outfit to move in). Then she put on her belt which had her keys and one of her mom's old whips. Amber looked down at her keys and frowned a little. She wishes that she has as much as her mom but she's still happy she has these friends. To complete her look, she put her hair into two low ponytails and looked into the mirror. At first she was a little ashamed of her hair, the way it is highlighted that is. But as Lucy told her more and more stories of her father, Amber began to love her hair.

Amber stepped out of her room and expected to find her mom making breakfast but she wasn't there. So she went to her mom's room and opened the door slightly. Amber heard voices talking so she remained quiet and listened.

"Your daughter is destructive like her father so I promised her that we would train a bit. I'm hoping that training will allow her to keep her powers a little more calm. And that is why you're not coming!"

"Come on Luce, why not?"

"Well, I feel like you will 1, teach her to be more destructive or something like that and 2, destroy the forest in the meantime."

"But this could give me an opportunity to fill up a little of that 7 year gap that I wasn't there for." Lucy's body stiffened and let out little chuckle. "Natsu, it's a little hard to fill a 7 year gap to begin with." Lucy's voice began to quiver and she let out a slight sniffle.

"I mean, she hardly knows you besides the painting I showed her and the stories I told her and… and…" By this time Lucy was full on crying. As Natsu was hugging her, Amber was in shock. She had never seen or heard her mom cry. She wanted to go hug her mom at that moment but she also wanted to hear what else they would talk about.

"It's been so hard being apart from you. I love Amber so much but each day, I kept wondering what would've happened if I was there with you and…" Lucy stopped talking because she heard someone crying. She broke apart from Natsu's hug and opened the door to find Amber there.

"It's all… my fault…? I'm sorry… mommy…" and with that Amber bolted out of the door. Lucy was about to run after her but Natsu stopped her. "It's time I started being a father." And Natsu ran out of the door.

"Where's Natsu going?" Happy asked tiredly since he just woke. Lucy just sighed and said, "Here, I'll make you breakfast." 'Good job Natsu,' Lucy thought smiling softly but she was still worried about her daughter. 'Amber, you are one the best things that happened to me.'

-Few minutes later-

Amber had run to the bridge her mom took her many times before. She would always tell Amber that her old apartment was right next to it. Amber always liked coming here whenever she needed to get away. She tried to wipe away her tears but they kept coming out.

"Amber!" Amber turned and found her dad right there. At first she was surprised but then she was happy because she was not ready to see her mom yet. "You run fast you know that?" Amber just turned and looked at the water, not responding to her father's question.

Natsu turned and looked out at the water with her. "I'm really happy you came when you did." Amber eyes widened but didn't say anything. "It may have a simple test at first but, no could've predicted what happened that day. The whole time I was there, I kept thinking 'I have to get back to Luce and our daughter'. As our time there went on, I was so happy that your mom wasn't there getting beat up with us. When I got back, it was hard to imagine time had passed but there you were. I missed your first steps, your first word. I just wish I stayed behind instead of going."

Natsu stared at the floor wishing for a second chance to have been able to stay behind with Lucy. "Dada." Amber said. Natsu looked at her in shocked," Aren't you a little old to be saying that?"

"Dada was the first thing I said. It drove mommy crazy." Natsu eyesight began to become a little hazy and he felt a tear come out. He then kneeled down to receive a hug from Amber and she ran into his arms. When they released from their hug Amber grabbed her dad's hand and said with a smile, "Let's go to the guild." Natsu nodded and picked her up, putting Amber on his shoulders.

After walking for a while, Natsu asked, "So how many keys do you have?"

"I have Aquila which is an eagle, Chameleon, Phoenix, Pegasus, and Telescopium which is a telescope. I don't have as many as mom though."

"That's five more than what I have though." Natsu said cheering Amber up a bit. "Is that the only power you have?" Natsu was hoping she inherited his fire powers.

"No. Mommy said I have something called elemental powers." Natsu stopped walking and looked up at his daughter saying, "You can control fire, water, earth, and wind?"

Amber nodded and said, "That's exactly what I can do. It's really fun to do and Capricorn taught me a fun way of training."

Natsu could not believe what she was saying. 'So that is what Gramps was talking about yesterday when he said Amber was strong. But how did they find out about her powers before I did?' Natsu brushed away that thought and continued walking. When they reached the guild, they found Lucy sitting and talking to Levy. When she saw Natsu and Amber walk in, she began walking up to them. Natsu took Amber off his shoulders and Amber began walking up to her mom. When they reached each other, Lucy hugged Amber and said, "Even though I missed your father, I would never give you up to be with him. I love you Amber."

"I love you too mommy." Then Natsu came over and joined their hug. When they parted from their hug, Natsu turned to Lucy and said, "I just realized that you are way older than me."

Lucy looked at him and thought, 'how dense is he?' Amber started laughing and said, "Daddy's silly."

"Or just stupid." Gray said while passing by them. "What did you say stripper!" Natsu yelled and attacked him. Amber looked through the room and found everyone smiling and having a good time. She found it funny how just a couple of weeks ago, this place was empty. She can't wait to see what fun adventures are in store for them now.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not than sorry. I am also sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just I was more busy this summer than I thought I would be. Just so you all know I will not be doing the Infinity clock arc. I will try my best to update as soon as I can and please review.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Quick authors note:**__** So I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Trust me, I was but I was at a bit of a writer's block. Right now, I want to clear some confusion or problems with Amber. So, I looked over what I wrote and realized that I made her seem like an older child and I am moving things a little too fast. Here is my reasoning for doing that in case you were frustrated. It will be explained more soon but the basic thing is Amber felt like she needed to grow up a bit faster than usual kids. Since Natsu was gone, she felt as if she needed to be a grown up and not totally rely on her mom for everything. Since business was low when Amber was growing up, she didn't want to put too much work on her mom. If some of you doubt my reasoning, just remember that she's Natsu and Lucy's child. That itself explains everything. Also, I apologize for making Amber seem too strong. All will be revealed soon. So that's it really. Please review after this chapter with questions or anything, and if it fails in life I'm sorry.**_

Chapter 6

Amber watched and laughed as she saw her father and Gray fight. She tugged on her mom's shirt and said, "Dad acts like a child." Lucy chuckled at her daughter's comment and responded, "Yeah he is. But every time he acts like that, it reminds more and more why I fell in love with him." Once Lucy realized what she had said, her face got red and she turned away from her daughter. 'I can't believe I said that,' she thought. At the exact same moment, Amber thought, 'Mommy really loves daddy, doesn't she?'

Natsu looked over at Amber and Lucy and found Lucy's face all red. He immediately ran over towards her and said, "Luce, are you okay?" He was going to take her temperature but she pushed him away and yelled out, "I'm okay, don't worry." That got Natsu even more worried. He was about to reach out to Lucy but then Amber gasped dramatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay Am?"

"Are you hurt in any way?"

Lucy and Natsu began to circle Amber to search for injuries. "I'm okay you guys. Mommy, didn't you tell me that we would go on a trip when daddy comes back?" Lucy thought for a while until she finally remembered to what Amber was referring to.

"That's right. I was going to take you to where your dad and I first met. You'll love it there Amber. Hopefully they don't remember the damage your dad did there."

"What did he do?" Amber always loved to hear stories about her dad even if he was here now. She especially liked the story about the team defeating Lullaby.

"Your dad destroyed the whole harbor just to defeat one guy. Then the army began to chase after us. I have no idea where I would now if we didn't bump into each other that day."

"So not only does daddy act like a child but he is also very destructive. Interesting." Amber said teasing her dad.

"Oh yeah," Natsu said trying to defend himself, "I heard your also destructive."

"That was an accident." Amber said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Well same here." Natsu said. Lucy was looking at him and thought, 'Are you really arguing with your daughter about who's more destructive.'

"Well, people have said I'm a lot like you so yeah." Lucy began to laugh. "Face it Natsu, she's smarter than she looks."

Natsu smiled in defeat and said, "You sure are like your mom. I wonder if you're terrifying like her too." Amber could feel her eyes widen. All her life, she's been told her and her dad were exactly the same. Never before though has she heard that she's like her mom. Finding this out kind of made Amber happy.

"Are we going on that trip or what?" Amber said becoming a little impatient. So the Dragneel family went home, packed their bags, and was off to Hargeon.

-Train station at Hargeon-

"You really do get motion sickness." Amber said as she was staring at her father. Lucy and Amber had managed to push Natsu off the train. Amber was watching over Natsu till he recovered a bit while Lucy went to buy some food for them. Natsu replied to Amber with a couple of groans. Amber sat there patiently as she waited for her mom to come back.

Natsu slowly sat up for he wanted to get to know his daughter better. "can I see some of your magic" Amber nodded happily. She held out one hand and closed her eyes to concentrate. In her head, she imagined a flower growing in her hand. When Amber opened her eyes, she found a small orange flower appear in her hand. She had a huge grin on her face as she showed Natsu. Natsu was amazed that Amber could have these kind of powers.

Amber then closed her hand and opened it up again. When she opened her hand again, there was a little fireball in place of the flower. The fireball then shot up into the sky and disappeared. "That's a little of what I can do." Amber said hoping she impressed her father. "That was amazing." Natsu said truly meaning it.

"What did I miss?" Lucy asked carrying a small bag with some food in it. She crouched down near Natsu and gave him an apple. "Go on, eat." Natsu slowly began to eat and with each bite, he began to feel a bit better.

"I was showing daddy some of my magic." Amber said very proudly. She always loved to show people her powers. "Oh. What did you think about it Natsu?" Lucy asked while giving Amber an orange.

"How does she have elemental powers? I mean it's beautiful and all but was she born with it or what."

"Actually, I have no idea." Lucy was trying to think about when Amber got her magic. 'Did she learn the magic or was it natural for her?' thought Lucy. "We should get going now if we ever want to do something." Lucy didn't want to think too hard on the situation.

By this time Natsu wasn't that sick anymore. So they began walking while snacking on the fruit Lucy got them. They were walking for a while when they passed by the one magic store in the town. "Natsu we have to go in." Lucy said practically pulling him inside.

When they walked in, Lucy was surprised on how the store hasn't really changed over the past 7 years. There behind the counter was the same man. "Get what you want Amber" Lucy said and there went Amber, looking for the perfect object to get. Suddenly the wind burst the door open. At that moment, Amber's eyes began to widen. She quietly snuck out of the store and began to run. "Someone needs my help." Amber whispered as she ran out. Natsu heard the whisper and looked around the store for Amber.

"Where's Amber?" he said frantically. Lucy looked around and when she didn't see her, she said "Not again." Lucy began to rush out of the store followed by Natsu. "Luce, what's wrong?" Lucy didn't bother to stop and answer him. She continued to ran and then suddenly stop. There she saw Amber facing three guys who looked like they were their teens. Next to them was a boy on the floor who looked like he was hurt.

"Now then," Lucy heard Amber say, "I thought you three promised to be good."

*To be continued*


	8. Chapter 7

**Quick author's note:**_**Sorry I haven't updated sooner it's just life for me has been crazy and busy. Hope you like this chapter because I was at a huge writer's block while writing it (which is the other reason I haven't updated in a while). I should be updating more since it is summer vacation and I have no life. I think that's all I really wanted to say. Oh, also big thanks to my friend bluebell8833 for helping me and giving me advice on this chapter. Well, enjoy and please review.**_

Chapter 7

Amber happily went into the store with her parents. In her eyes, this is the best day of her life. "Get what you want Amber." Lucy told her. She went looking around to see if she can find anything. 'This looks nice,' thought Amber. She was about to show it to Lucy when the door burst open. Amber listened closely and heard a faint sound. _"Help me."_ She felt her eyes widening for she knew what she had to do. She began to run out of the store as quickly as she could and quietly said, "Someone needs my help." She knew her father could hear her so she continued to run to the source of the sound.

Amber then ran into four guys, three of them she knew all too well. "Now then, I thought you three promised to be good." The three teenagers looked at Amber at first with fear in their eyes but then, they smirked.

One of them stepped forward and said, "Look at who it is; if it isn't that little pipsqueak from that lame guild. Well sorry to tell you 'princess' but it looks like we have gained powers of our own."

"Yeah," another one of them said, "it looks like you won't be taking the easy road here. Now come on and fight us."

"Shame on you," Amber began to say, "picking a fight with a seven year old. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Stop talking and just fight us." The third guy said.

"Well, if you insist." Amber said. One of the guys began to charge for her but she immediately jumped out of the way. He then thought it was best to bring magic into the fight. "Thunder Clap" The guy yelled. Suddenly, an invisible force hit Amber causing her to fall back.

Amber slowly stood up, turned to them and said, "You shouldn't have done that." She had a scary looking smile and held her hands out. 'Don't overuse your magic' she thought. She closed her eyes to imagine the attack she wanted. Amber began to put her hands together and yelled "Fire blast". When she opened her eyes, she saw that two of the guys were hit; that meant one more to go. Amber looked over at the first guy who attacked her, their leader. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the same kind of fear that was in his eyes all those years ago. Although he tried to hide it, she saw that the fear was still there.

"You're a monster." He said staring at her, thinking she will attack any moment.

"I am not a monster, I'm just stronger than you."

"A seven year old is stronger than a fourteen year old, that's hilarious."

"My mom always did say I was funny."

"Who are you?" He said

Amber smiled as if she was anticipating that he would ask that question. "My name is Amber Luna Dragneel. I am the daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia who are both members of Fairy Tail, one of the best guilds there is. And like them, I help people." She began to run up to the guy and yelled "Elemental Punch!" After that, Amber looked at the defeated teens and said, "You all need to nicer, no more picking on peple."

She then went over to the little boy and asked, "Are you okay." He nodded slightly and said, "Thanks for helping me. How did you know them though?"

"Um…" Amber was about to explain but then Lucy interrupted them by yelling at Amber.

"Amber, what were you thinking running off like that? You can't just do this all the time! Natsu, explain to her why this was bad!" Lucy turned to her husband hoping for support but as soon as he opened his mouth, she realized that it was a mistake.

"Amber, that was amazing. The way you flew and then quickly got up and beat them all up because they totally deserved it. Then…" before Natsu could say another word, Lucy hit him in the stomach.

"Natsu you idiot, don't encourage her. She could've been hurt or worse."

"But Luce, she isn't hurt now is she. Though there is one thing I would like to know. How did you know those guys?" Natsu and Lucy looked at Amber waiting for her reply. Amber looked silently at the floor trying to get the words to come out but she couldn't.

"I met them before back at home." She finally said. Amber looked up at her parents hoping that answer would satisfy them but they still glared at her wanting more of a response. She began to feel her mouth become dry as she remembered all the unpleasant encounters she had with those three. "They weren't as nice as they were then."

"So they bullied you too?" The little boy said. Amber's eyes began to widen as her mind went blank. She felt the tears pile up because this the one thing she hoped her mom would never find out.

"Is this true Amber?" Natsu asked while Lucy began to remember all those times Amber would come home hurt and sad. 'Every time I asked about it though, Amber would smile like she always does. I never knew. I fail as a mom.' Lucy thought.

"Yeah," Amber said quietly but then laughed softly, "Thanks to them I discovered my powers though. I remember I was so mad because they began to make fun of Fairy Tail and before I knew it, they began to run away. That's when I got interested in magic and I wanted to use it to help people just like I helped you." She said turning to the little boy. But when she turned, she found that he was gone. Amber desperately looked around for him but could find nothing.

"You should've told me Amber," Lucy said with a quivering voice. "You didn't have to go through that alone."

"I didn't want to worry you." Was all Amber could say.

Lucy chuckled and pulled Amber into a hug. "I'm your mom; it's my job to be worried about you." Amber began to cry after that. "I'm sorry mom." Amber constantly said while hugging her mom. After about a minute or so Natsu joined in on the hug.

"Family hug!" Natsu said with a huge smile. Amber and Lucy couldn't help but smile along with him. Amber happily looked at her smiling parents and thought 'Yep, this is what family feels like'.


End file.
